Hotline Maiami: Arc Number
by Loose Cannon Doccy
Summary: The streets aren't safe anymore. The American Mafia has been all but destroyed by a masked killer. His actions have sparked bloody conflict now again, as people who idolize him, people who research him, and people who despise him are all out for blood. So much death is in the air, and the forecast promises a big storm on the horizon...
1. Prologue: Midnight Animal

STARRING:

Dennis Macfield as The Pig Butcher

This Chapter is brought to you by "Sean Evans - Detection"

* * *

GALAXY FILMS PRESENTS...

A film by ROUVEN BLANKENFELD

MIDNIGHT ANIMAL

Starring:

RIN AMAZAKI

YUGO AMAZAKI

ROGER STEPHEN

VERNON WELLS

and

DENNIS MACFIELD

as The Pig Butcher

Director of Photography

DAVID CONNELL

Music by

SEAN EVANS

Screenplay

ROUVEN BLANKENFELD

Executive Producer

UWE KAMITZ

* * *

 **21th December, 1989**

It was a dim, dark night today in Maiami. On the outskirts of town, a few teenagers had rented a small house where they could celebrate Peace Day once again. The weather outside was dreadful; rain was pouring down, and even the occasional clap of thunder would echo in the distance. The four teenagers were enjoying themselves, laughing, smiling and having a great time celebrating peace.

But someone outside had different plans. A boot stepped into a puddle of water, splashing it around the foot like an explosion as a mysterious person began walking closer to the isolated house. A clap of thunder momentarily lit up the mysterious person, whose clothes were almost impossible to discern. However, one thing that stood out, was the leather pig mask that he wore.

"She's in there," A strange voice spoke to the man in the pig mask over an old, bulky mobile phone. "Go get her," It ordered, and the pig-man obeyed, as he slowly approached the house.

Now he was almost at the door. The teenagers had forgotten to lock it, and so he could easily push it open. He stepped inside, and to a table on his right lay a small hammer. He picked it up, and stepped further into the house. Then he stepped into the living room, where two of the four teenagers were. They were startled, terrified and on the verge of panicking. The pig-man stepped closer into the room. One teenager ran the other way and began desperately pulling at a locked door, while the other picked up a baseball bat, and tried to scare the pigman off.

It didn't work. The pigman swung his hammer faster than the teenager could react right into the teenager's skull, shattering it where the hammer had struck, and sending a shower of blood everywhere. He then slowly walked over to the other teen, who was still desperately trying to open a locked door, and swung his hammer again into his skull, shattering it just like he had done to the other teen.

The pigman took a deep breath, and looked around. One thing caught his eye. A double-barrelled rifle that hung on the wall. He plucked it off and opened it up, and he saw the single shell loaded into the weapon.

"-guys, what's going on? Why are you screa-" The third teenager said when he walked out of one of the bedrooms in his underwear, and at that moment, he saw the pigman, and he went dead silent.

"Yugo?" A voice called in from the bedroom. "Are you coming or not?" Then, at that moment, the pigman raised the rifle and pressed the trigger, and pellets flew through the air, and ripped Yugo's stomach apart, and his bleeding body fell backwards onto the floor.

The pigman could hear the girl scream as she saw Yugo get gunned down mercilessly. He slowly walked towards the bedroom as the girl continued to scream for her life.

Now she was in his sights. He slowly walked towards her, hands bare, and began-

 **"CUT!"** A voice rung out in the background, and the pigman stopped. The teenagers got up again, and the pigman pulled off his mask, as a director wearing orange clothing walked onto the set. "Great job, all of you. But... ah, Dennis, Rin? I'd like to have a quick word with you." The director said, and the rest of the actors walked off the set, but the girl and the pigman remained.

"Okay, Dennis, you're doing a great job, really. But I'd love if you'd be a little more brutal. I mean, you're a murderous psychopath, don't show any restraint in your actions." The director then turned towards Rin.

"Rin, could you act a little more... I dunno, girly? We really need to emphasise your helplessness." The director then said, before scratching his head. "Alright, that's all. See you tomorrow."

And then the sun began to rise in the distance.


	2. Scene I: Down Under

STARRING:

Selena as The Zebra

Isao Kachidoki as The Tiger

Olga and Halil as The Swans

Strong Ishijima as The Bear

Intro brought to you by Light Club - Blizzard

Violence brought to you by Jasper Byrne - Voyager

Outro brought to you by Light Club - While She Meditates

* * *

October 31st, 1991; 22:08

"This party stinks. I fucking hate these people," One voice spoke over the reveberating music in the bar. The voice came from a very muscular man wearing a tattered and bloody tiger mask.

"Isao's got a point. Who the hell invited all these people?" Another voice spoke, this one coming from a swan mask with a '2' painted on the forehead. "Shut up, Olga," A second swan-masked person said, his swan mask had a '1' painted on the forehead.

"Halil, just admit this was a crap idea and get it over with," another voice, this one wearing a zebra mask. "The sooner you do that, the sooner we can get to buisness."

"Selena, relax. Wait with your revving up until we get started," The last voice said, this one wearing a bear mask.

"Fuck you, Ishijima," Selena replied. "Besides, are we even doing it? I mean, I thought we were going to 'enjoy ourselves'," Selena said, laying on the sarcasm at the end.

"Hey, I'm just trying to be nice to us all!" Halil protested, but Olga put her hand on him and began to calm him down. "You need to unwind, Halil. Perhaps we should do it."

"I don't see why not," Kachidoki replied. "I'm sick of this party."

"So we're actually doing this?" Selena asked, and initially, she was met with silence. Strong was the first to break the ice. "Yeah, let's do it. The weapons are in the van."

Everyone looked at Halil, who was beginning to get a little uncomfortable. "...Yeah, let's do it."

* * *

October 31st, 1991; 22:45

The drive through the new neon lights of Maiami was a strange journey for all five in the van. All of them steeled themselves for what they were about to do in different ways. For example: Selena was stretching her body, limbering herself up in preparation so she could be as fast and agile as possible. Isao was restless, constantly cracking his neck and scratching his knuckles, he was tense, full of bottled-up ferocity.

Strong was visibly antsy about it all. He was still a little reluctant to it all, but he wouldn't let himself waste this opportunity to get back in the game.

Olga and Halil were up in the front of the van; driving the vehicle. They were sitting out of this one, as Olga had do be the night's getaway driver, and Halil refused to leave her alone. This meant that it was all on Selena, Isao and Strong this first time.

After what felt like an eternity, the van finally stopped. Halil looked out of the window and gave a look at the scenery. They were in the joint-area of Maiami, built in 1988 in collaboration between Japan and the USA.

It sure didn't look like it. It was a hell-hole in several senses of the word; with gang violence, drug and human trafficking having spread all across Japan from right here. This was the epicentre.

The sliding door on the van opened up, and the three stepped out of the van; their masks being the first thing that the pale moonlight illuminated as they prepared themselves to enter the small, abandoned building that they had pulled up beside.

Selena twirled a katana in her hands, the sharp blade gleaming in the moonlight. Isao pulled out a pair of brass knuckles and hit his chest to feel the flak vest underneath, while Strong balanced a pair of guns in his hands. Submachine guns; the MP5 model. Strong had a strong interest in guns.

"So, how do we do this?" Selena said as the three just stood there in front of the building, not moving at all. "Well, perhaps we scout around the building? It'd be a good idea to know if there's even anyone home," Strong reasoned. Selena stuck a hand under the mask and scratched a light itch.

"Or, we do it like we used to," Isao snarled, rolled up his sleeves, and ran for the decrepit door. With a hard punch, the door's hinges fell off and fell inwards, toppling over a youth. Isao wasted no time in rushing inside, where a single guy quickly pulled out a pistol and began firing wildly at Isao.

Isao went to work, leaned forwards, and jumped in a light zig-zag that coupled with the man's poor accuracy meant that Isao was in no danger. He wound back his arm, and sent his fist flying into the man's face, crushing his jaw and sending blood, spit and teeth flying out backwards as the poor man fell down, and Isao ended his misery quickly with another fist into his forehead that splattered brain matter everywhere.

"Oh well," Strong said as he flicked off the safety on his guns. "So much for planning ahead."

When Selena and Strong rushed inside the building, Isao was already busy hammering some poor guy's head repeatedly into the floor until his skull split open. Isao brushed a few bits of bone off before meeting the three others.

"I'm going upstairs. You guys clean this floor up," Isao said and began to walk towards the stairs just behind him, but Selena caught him first. "Oh no, someone has to go with you to make sure you don't get yourself killed."

"I don't need your help, Selena. I'm not about to die. I'm-" "Save your banter for later, kids," Strong said as he brandished his two guns. "Company incoming. Stand back ladies, I got this." A door opened at the far end of the room, and before anyone could even blink, Strong let loose a hail of bullets that tore several unfortunates apart.

"COME ON, ASSHOLES! I'M RIGHT HERE!" Strong bellowed as he let loose more and more gunfire in a wild rampage. Isao and Selena just sighed and ran up the stairs.

* * *

The two rushed up the stairs and into what looked like an abandoned living room. Unfortunately, their rampaging downstairs had brought the attention of several gang members, who had flipped over tables in a feeble attempt to create cover.

And the moment Isao stood in the doorway, he was met with gunfire. He barely made it behind a wall before bullets flew and passed only a hair's breath away from hitting the head and ending Isao already.

"Shit, they've got guns!" Isao snarled. "Oh you don't FUCKING SAY!" Selena snarled back as the gangers kept up their firing. "Well what do we do now?!" "Oh I don't know, ask them nicely to stop shooting at us!" "If you've got a plan, then I'm happy to hear it!"

"How about I just take a page out of your book?!" Selena snarled, and then she just ran into the room, right into the gunfire. And then she rolled down on the floor towards the four gangers, their lackluster gun experience failing them once again as Selena effortlessly rolled over in the blink of an eye and in one fluid motion decapitated three poor souls with her katana.

However, three wasn't four.

And before Selena could react, a gun was pointed at her, and the finger was about to pull the trigger. Time seemed to slow down for Selena as the reality of the situation sunk in. She was going to die.

Just one more millisecond and 'boom'.

If Isao hadn't come crashing into the ganger and knocked him out of balance, sending the bullet off trajectory and only grazing Selena's arm instead of hitting her right in the face, things would have been different.

The next moment, Isao was on top of the unfortunate guy, bashing his face in with his fists in a mad spectacle of blood and spit.

Then an eerie silence settled over the building. No gunfire. No murdering. No shouting. Just the faint sound of blood sliding across the floor and the reality of what happened sinking in. Selena fell onto her back, breathing heavily as the adrenaline began to fade.

"I just... I almost died there," Selena stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah no shit," Isao retorted. "I think you owe me some gratitude."

"Fuck you," Selena replied, shaking her head, her breathing ragged and uneven.

"Come on," Isao then spoke, scratching his head. "Strong's probably done. Get up and let's go home."

And then the sun began rising in the distance.

* * *

"-Hey guys," The voice of Halil spoke up as the door to the van was slid open. "I got the pizza," He said, sliding out the five boxes onto the van's floor, and everybody grabbed the one they wanted.

Except for Isao. "Why do you keep giving me pineapple, Halil? I've said it a million times, I HATE PINEAPPLE!" Halil just couldn't resist a laugh. "That's for not letting us in on the action, Isao. now enjoy your pineapple." Isao snorted. "Fuck you," He said, before grudgingly beginning to eat his pizza.

"So," Olga spoke up, "Was it what you wanted it to be?"

"Yeah," Strong replied. "It's been way too long since I got a proper fight. It's nice to get it out of my system."

"Of course it is," Selena said, "-you're the one who's an army veteran, Ishijima. You're the one who was on Hawaii. We sure fucking weren't."

"I wish I was," Isao spoke up. "Fighting the damn Americans... I mean, look outside! It's barely been two years, and already Maiami is a shithole."

"Yeah, you're right. This is barely civilized. Almost like it's fucking anarchy out there," Olga replied.

"I swear," Strong spoke up. "Sometimes I wonder why the police even bother coming out here."


	3. Scene II: Homicide

STARRING:

Shun Kurosaki as The Detective

Intro brought to you by Disturbance - Endless

Violence brought to you by Pertubator - Technoir

Outro brought to you by Guided Meditiation - Old Future Fox Gang

* * *

NEWSPAPER

...seemed calm as usual at today's hearings, remaining completely silent.

Meanwhile the protest outside the courthouse continued loudly.

* * *

October 25th, 1991

Outside Maiami, 21:56

Tonight was a surprisingly calm night for Detective Shun Kurosaki. So calm that he wondered if he even was in Maiami anymore; a city notorious for its insane level of crime. Almost everyone thought that even having police patrol the city was a waste of time; and Shun couldn't agree more.

It was why he wasn't in Maiami, but rather just outside it, the one section of Maiami that was actually reasonably habitable for stores. Well, when one says 'reasonable'...

Shun got done washing his hands and returned to the empty diner he'd stopped by in order to get some food for his ravenous stomach. It had been a long day, and a boring one at that. Shun really liked this diner. He knew the owner; a nice girl called Sky. She had recently immigrated to Japan after being disillussioned with her home country of USA, and so she came to Maiami. She built this diner to serve simple, good food for those who needed it, and to evoke some of the few good memories she still had of her home country.

Shun walked over to the empty plate next to the half-empty cup of coffee, and quickly gulped down the coffee.

"You're leaving already?" Sky called to Shun as he put on his dark blue overcoat. "Yeah, I'm way too stressed tonight," Shun replied. "You won't believe what they're having me do." "You feeling alright?" Sky said, with genuine concern in her voice. "Just tired. I need to get home now and get some sleep," Shun replied. Sky gave a soft smile in return, "You get home and sleep well, alright?"

Shun couldn't help but crack just a little smile in return. Just a little.

"You too, sweetheart."

And then Shun was gone.

* * *

October 25th, 1991

Maiami, 22:24

Shun drove his private car around the streets of Maiami, slowly heading through the city towards his home. Just a few minutes more, and he'd be home. Just a little more. But as he was only about eight minutes of driving from his home, something caught Shun's eye. A small store, which had the lights turned on. Even at this time of the night.

And then Shun noticed the van parked outside, which was open and filled up with boxes from inside the store. Shun groaned. "Can't I just get a moments peace here?" Right now, Shun considered his options. He could just radio it in, let the grunts do the hard work.

But honestly, he didn't want to. This was a prime opportunity for him to prove himself. He wasn't blind to what a lot of other people thought him to be.

So Shun took a deep breath and stopped his car. He got out into the cold Maiami night and walked over to the back of his car. He opened the trunk, and pulled out the one thing he kept there for emergencies.

A shotgun.

Shotgun in hand and additional shells in his pocket, Shun breathed in and steeled himself. The gun was cool in his hands, calming his hands as he felt himself fire up.

Now or never.

He kicked the door in, to the bewilderment of two gangers who barely got to react before Shun blew one guy's head clean off. The other came storming with a baseball bat, intent on hammering Shun's skull to bits, but Shun was having none of it. A swift punch to the neck and a good hammering to the forehead with shotgun did the trick, and Shun quickly threw two more rounds in the weapon before quickly looking around.

The store was a toy store; selling dolls, action figures, game consoles and all kinds of crap that Shun didn't care about. What he did care about was the fact that in front of him was a counter that could provide temporary cover.

And so he ran at it, slid over the counter and turned around just as three gangers came running, all carrying pistols and full of adrenaline-pumped fury. They were eager for action; and Shun was eager to provide.

A quick motion into his jacket, and Shun pulled out his standard-issue pistol. Quickly peeking out and firing off three shots intended to scare the gangers behind cover.

One hit a guy square in the eye, and the back of his head exploded like a pineapple with red juice and brain matter everywhere. The other two jumped behind flimsy tables to display toys for cover.

Ducking down again just before the two remaining gangers pulled out their pistols and returned fire, Shun pocketed his pistol again and readied his shotgun. The tables the gangers covered behind might stop pistol shots, but they sure as hell wouldn't stand up to a shotgun shells.

Shun took a deep breath and stood up; aiming for a table full of tiny, delicate dolls, clearly meant for young girls. Their blonde, silky hair was so smooth and soft, it was like touching the hair of a real person. They were lovers, not fighters.

Shun fired, and the dolls scattered into pieces everywhere like leaves; body parts flying everywhere as the slugs flew through the table and into the guy behind it, evicerating him with many tiny pellets.

The other cowered behind a table full of actions figures. They were gruff, manly and clearly meant to resemble soldiers, fighters and warriors. They came with all kinds of tiny weapons and gear, meant to show strength and resolve.

Shun fired again, and they too scattered into pieces before real violence. The pellets sent the fake warriors flying in a childish carnage, before his shell too found its mark at the person behind it and tore him apart as well.

Then, silence came over the tiny toy store. Shun crawled up from his cover and walked into the store.

There, a very, very big fellow stood to meet him. He was easily around two meters tall and guns in both hands of his. Tattoos covered his exposed skin and a sneer decorated his face. "Well, I never expected a cop to show up this soon. Much less a Jap," The big guy taunted, and Shun couldn't hold back a growl. "Why don't you just go home, buddy. The real men have work to do here."

Shun sneered. "They do indeed," he said, brandishing his shotgun. "I'm not going to let you come quietly," Shun snarled. "Oh really?" The big guy said, raising his two pistols in response. "Bring it, kid."

The big man opened fire, with Shun narrowly hurrying back behind a wall, and even then he saw the bullet hit his jacket and barely miss his body. This guy was no joke. But Shun had a plan. The big guy was slowly walking closer, with his pistols ready but ever so slightly off-target. This would give Shun a window; but a very small one.

If this didn't work, then Shun would be very, very dead.

Shun took a deep breath and pulled out his pistol. And with a whirl; Shun peeked out from behind the wall and fired a single shot into the ganger's arm, throwing him off balance.

 _Now._

Shun took the chance, threw away the pistol and rushed him. Shun hoped that this would be enough to keep the ganger from shooting before he made it to close quarters, but Shun was wrong. Shun could see the finger about to press the trigger. He could almost hear the gun's eager cry to fire, to taste violence. Shun lowered himself down into a slide, the gun firing straight at his head.

He could feel it singe his hair.

But now, Shun was right by him, and Shun would waste no time. A stout fist to the face of the ganger sent the big guy tumbling to the ground and the other gun flying out of his hands.

And then it was over. The ganger opened his mouth to growl, but soon found that he couldn't.

Because Shun's shotgun was there first.

"Suck on this."

And then Shun pulled the trigger, and the ganger's head exploded like a watermelon, spraying blood, spit, bone and brain everywhere. Shun didn't take his eyes off the spectacle for a single second. Shun felt his teeth grind against themselves as he pulled the trigger. In anger.

And then a deathly silence settled over the store. Shun breathed in and saw the mess his kill of the big guy had made on his jacket. Little sprays of blood everywhere. That wouldn't be easy to wash out at all.

But the moment Shun stepped out of the store, he might have preferred to radio it in. Because now stood around five police officers behind cars with their guns trained on him.

"Drop your weapon! Get down on the ground! Now!" One police officer howled, and Shun acted fast.

"Don't shoot! I'm a detective!" Shun called out as he pulled a little brown thing out of his jacket.

"Here's my badge!" Shun said exasperatedly, not feeling like getting shot at anymore.

"Oh, sorry sir," The officer from before said in a slightly embarrassed situation. "Lower your weapons, boys," He ordered, and the others complied. "So what's the situation in there?" He then questioned. "We heard gunfire..."

"Yeah, you go look for yourselves," Shun replied, brushing it off. "It's a bloodbath in there," Shun said in a tired fashion, walking over to his car. "Man, sometimes I hate this city."

And then the sun began to rise in the horizon.

* * *

Shun groaned as he got out of his car again, NOT at his house. He didn't get the chance to go to sleep. Now he had to respond to a dead body. Oh yes, a dead body. Newly found, blood still fresh. Shun stepped inside an apartment building and he had to walk up three flights of stairs. Incredibly frustrating for him, he really just wanted to sleep.

Finally, after too many stairs, Shun was at the crime scene. He arrived at a sleazy apartment that stank badly. He opened the door to meet the two already at the scene, but he couldn't disguise his reluctance to be there.

"Another murder case, huh?" Shun said exasperatedly as he walked in the door to see the body. It was surprisingly non-gory, just blood on the chest and neck, and a message written in blood next to the body.

"Yep," the technician said. "Looks like you've got a serial killer on your hands, Kurosaki. Same M.O as the guy we found last week, message and all," He said, before putting on a childish tone. 'I'm innocent, they forced me to do it!' "Yeah right," He then said, back to his normal tone of voice, "Haven't heard that before," He said sarcastically.

"The guy must be some kind of psycho, huh?" Shun replied. "Creeps me out. Guess it'll make the press happy though. Goddamn vultures..." Shun said, trailing off. "To be honest, with all the murders in the city I doubt they'll even care," The technician replied. "Seems they need gallons of blood before they even raise an eyebrow."

"This... this just seems too standard, you know?" The technician spoke, "No gory details of any kind." The technician took a deep breath. "God... this city sure makes your skin thick, huh?"

"I was born with thick skin," Shun off-handedly replied. "You guys found any clues?"

"Not really. He got his throat slit. Haven't found the murder weapon yet," The technician responded. "No finger prints, no witnesses, nothing whatsoever." Shun groaned ever so slightly in response.

"I'll let you know if something comes up," The technician promised. "You do that," Shun responded. "I'll.. I'll head down to the station and get started on the paperwork."

"Alright," The technician said with a small smile. "Have a good night, sir."

"Yeah, we'll see about that." And then Shun left the building.


	4. Scene III: Hard News

STARRING:

Noboru Gongenzaka as The Cobra

Intro brought to you by Riddarna - Simma Hem

Violence brought to you by Magna - Divide

Outro brought to you by Light Club - She Meditates

* * *

NEWSPAPER:

Thank you for subscribing to our newsletter.

The world is a song that must be sung together.

-50 Blessings

* * *

April 25th, 1989

18:52

The phone rang. It rang with a soft chime through the almost empty apartment. It was sparse, with nothing but a sofa, a tv and a single carpet. But in the bathroom, something else was going on. Noboru combed his hair for the last time and put on his new sash. It was a soft, crimson red, as if it knew what was about to happen. He looked into the mirror and saw himself staring back. A blink of the eye later and he saw the face he would give himself.

He saw the green cobra mask, the soft latex was cold in his hands as he contemplated what he was to do. He stepped out of the bathroom, and lifted the telephone to his head.

"Good evening! This is Eric from Maiami Auto Repairs. We're calling to tell you that we have finished service..."

"Hello?" Noboru spoke into the phone. "Who is this?"

"...swing on by NW 12th Ave place and pick..."

"Hey! I'm talking here! Who is this?"

"... we guarantee the best service in town! *click*"

And then the call was over. Like the other times, Noboru didn't know anything about who was calling or how. But he knew why. He had been given an adress, and so he had to comply. Running his hand through his hair to try and compose himself, Noboru walked out of his worn apartment, down the crooked stairs, and out to his old sedan.

A few seconds later, he was driving through Maiami.

* * *

April 25th, 1989

NW 12th Avenue, Maiami

19:21

He could already feel the fury within him as he stepped out by yet another building, having to commit yet another massacre. He didn't really care anymore, honestly. He'd gone past that point ages ago.

So he put on his mask, cracked his neck, and got to work, stepping inside the building. It turned out to be a sort of office building, but plenty of unmarked cars were parked outside the building, and Noboru already knew who used those cars in bulk.

The American Mafia.

The ground floor was empty, but even now, he could clearly see traces of a firefight. A bullet-riddled computer, blood-splattered tables, a young secretary severed almost in half with her guts hanging out of her floor.

When he stepped near the secretary, her eyes fluttered open to meet Noboru's approaching form. Even through his mask, he could see the fear in the young girl's eyes as death came to claim her this early.

He could see it; she was begging him to help her. To save her from death. She reached out to him, silently begging for help. Noboru reached out to grab her hand, and held her tiny hand in his.

He held her hand until the last flicker of life faded from her body. Noboru stepped up from the grim reminder of why he decided to join this movement. Americans were doing this to innocent people, and who would he be if he didn't fight back?

The damned Americans were responsible for all this. All of this was their fault.

Noboru stepped over the dead secretary and walked over to the elevator that would lead him to his task. His fingers trembled ever so slightly as he pressed the button and the door opened and closed for him.

The next moment he was in an office workspace. The moment the elevator doors opened he stood face-to face with two Americans who were about to take the elevator as well. They never got the chance to, as their heads were grabbed and violently slammed into eachother, then pushed onto the floor and stomped out in but a moment.

In front of him was a large office space, filled with monitors, plastic walls and chairs. And also around seven Americans, all wielding guns. All of them immediately pointed their guns and opened fire on Noboru, but he was already prone on the ground; out of sight, biding his time.

A quick movement of his arm produced an M16 from one of the two Americans that marked the start of the fight, and Noboru slowly began to raise himself up, still being cautious as bullets were still flying.

A gap in the firing. Movement. Steps on the floor.

Noboru saw his chance and turned to fire. A press of the trigger let loose a burst of gunfire into an unfortunate American, putting deadly holes in his abdomen, and scaring the rest into hiding.

A pair hid behind concrete pillars, two hid behind tables, while two kept out and aware, and immediately opened fire towards Noboru, who himself also jumped behind a table. Noboru knew just what could reverse the situation. A quick look upwards confirmed his suspicion; it was nighttime and all that lit up the room where a few lights.

A gap in the bullets let him fire off a quick burst, and then another, and then it was dark. It was dark and now Noboru was king. The Americans were freaking out, and Noboru snuck along the office spaces, first to the edge, and then around to flank the Americans who were still looking frantically for him and trying to see.

The moment Noboru was on their flank it was all over. Before they could even react, Noboru flicked the trigger to automatic, and so a hail of bullets came at them from the side, tearing them to bits in seconds until there were no more bullets in his gun.

To his left now, Noboru could see a large wooden door into an office. He kicked it open and saw an American holding a gun to the head of what looked like the CEO of the place. Noboru charged forward, slamming his fist into the American's face, just not quick enough to stop him from killing another innocent man.

And then there was silence. Noboru placed his hand upon the dead buisnessman and closed his eyes for him.

There wasn't much peace to be had in Maiami these days.

But it would have to do.

And then the sun rose in the distance.

* * *

"...alright, sir. What would you like?"

"I'd like a tattoo of the Japanese flag on my left shoulder."

"Okay, how about in around two hours? Just gotta finish this guy up first."

"That... that sounds good."


	5. Scene IV: Final Cut

STARRING:

Dennis Macfield as The Pig Butcher

Interview brought to you by Hollywood Heights - Mitch Murder

? brought to you by Richard - Life Companions

Intro brought to you by Chamber of Reflections - Sjellos

Violence brought to you by Decade Dance - Jasper Byrne

* * *

SCRIPT:

 _The girl screams as the Pig Butcher enters the interrogation room. The Police next to her falls off his chair hitting his head. She tries to get away, but the Pig Butcher catches hold of her arm. He her down to the ground. She screams as he rapes her again._

* * *

"Good evening, and welcome to the Melissa File. We've got an exciting program for you all today, famous actor Dennis Macfield is here tonight!" And the crowd applauded, cheered and waved when the young man stepped into the studio, accompanied by a cheesy melody. He walked slowly towards the chair beside the table that separated him from the presenter, a young pale woman with long, blonde hair.

"As you all know, Dennis is a tremendously famous actor; having starred in big-budget movies such as 'The Calm' and 'Land of Trees'. But nowadays, he's moved to an unusual project. Why don't you tell us a little more about it, Dennis?"

"Of course, Melissa. Midnight Animal is a new chance for me, a chance to try something new. It's a horror movie based off the 1989 Mask Killer, and trust me, it's a good one."

"Yes, about that, Dennis. A lot of people were caught off guard by this, and some are even calling you a sell-out."

"A sell-out? What do you mean?"

"Well, a lot of people think that Midnight Animal is just another 'slasher-flick' on the shelves."

"I don't see it that way. I've always wanted to do this. Beat kids. Strangle them. Tear their throats out. I finally get to do that now."

The mood just went bad.

"I... don't know what you mean," Melissa replied, flustered and confused. Dennis frowned and got up from the chair. "Don't look at me like that."

"I don't understand-"

Then it dawned upon Dennis. "I see. It's just another dream, isn't it?"

Thunder clapped in the distance and a nauseating silence began to spread across the room. Melissa's head suddenly dissapeared and she fell to the ground, and the crowd suddenly dissapeared. Bugs began to crawl around in the now wrecked studio, and then the doors in the distance flung open to reveal the silhouette of a person.

"Just a dream, huh?" The person spoke, as it slowly began to walk into the studio, the darkness obscuring its true face. "Well, maybe it's time to wake up?" He said, as he stepped into what little light there was in the room, revealing his almost demonic figure. He even seemed to have horns...

"Who are you?" Dennis replied, feeling the leather pig mask on his face again. He recognized that voice...

"Who am I? I'm not the one being interviewed here," The mysterious person replied. "I think I should be the one asking the questions."

Dennis didn't know what to say to that.

"So, this... 'movie' you're making..." The figure said, trailing off. "Do you know how it ends?" He asked, and Dennis kept silent.

"I believe there's a pretty big twist at the end," He said. "I doubt you'll like it. In fact..." He said, as a red light began to glow from his eyes, revealing bandages covering his eye-holes. "I don't think anyone will."

"It's just a film," Dennis replied.

"Just a film, huh? Well, that is one way to look at it."

* * *

The thunder clapped outside the bathroom window. Rin was scratching like a maniac at the small plastic band that kept her strapped to the radiator in the bathroom, trying desperately to get herself loose.

The thunder was deafening, and whenever there was a lull in the storm's howl, she could hear the breathing of that monster that attacked her and her friends back at the house. He even killed Yugo...

She could already feel the tears well up in her as she desperately scratched at the plastic band, until joy of joys, a tiny bit began to flake off. Rin didn't let up, and kept scratching with all her might until finally, she broke through. She immediately got up from the dirty matress that she had been given and slowly opened the bathroom.

Outside was a small corridor that connected two rooms; one to her left which looked like a living room; she could see the edge of a couch, a tv and a table. To her right she saw a small kitchen, and from down there she could hear snoring. His snoring. Words couldn't describe how scared she was.

She timed every single step with the storm; scared out of her mind that she'd make too much noise and wake up that animal; that monster. She slowly walked towards the living room, and to her immense relief, she saw a door, and it was unlocked. She slowly pushed it open, and cautiously stepped outside.

And then she ran. Ran down the stairs, ran out the next door, ran across the street towards the nearest police station.

And the thunder kept on roaring behind her.

* * *

He was woken up by a stern, hard knock on his door. He went to go and open it, but the silent droning in the back of his head made him rethink it. A quick blink again, and he went to the phone, and picked it up. It always knew what to do.

"She got away," the voice said. "She told them about you, and now they're here." He knew it too. The police had arrived. He could feel his murderous desire come back. It would be so easy...

 _"Let them catch you,"_ the voice then commanded. _"They'll take you straight to her."_

 _"It's what you want, isn't it?"_

And with that, the caller hung up. He put on his mask, and opened the door to greet four police officers, all with pistols pointing right at him, and all scared out of their minds.

"H-hold it right there, sir!"

Dennis didn't say a word.

"We are here to arrest you. Y-you need to come with us. We'll take you down to the station."

Dennis was silent.

"D-do you understand what I'm saying...?"

* * *

About half an hour later, there they were, down at the station. The thunder was still booming outside, even in the basement. There Dennis sat, handcuffed opposite a desk, under interrogation.

The rain was thick, and all the light outside made it look like blood. It was raining blood.

"We know what you've been up to... and now you're gonna fry for it." The interrogator was stern, and clearly disgusted. He couldn't even look at Dennis' pig mask that lay in front of him on the table.

"The girl's upstairs giving her full statement now. Soon they'll be on their way down here for you. Until then, you're stuck with me."

Dennis seemingly wasn't even listening. He was paying more attention to the phone on the desk that was ringing.

"I'd like to ask you why you did what you did, but..." The interrogator began, before trailing off for a moment. "You don't even know yourself, do you?"

Dennis didn't answer.

"Look at you. You're fucked. Completely fucked, in the head... Aren't you? Why would anyone else be killing kids in a pig's mask, huh?"

Then, Dennis spoke. "It's... The phone. You should answer it."

The interrogator was visibly ticked off. "I'll say it again. There is no phone. I don't see no phone, and I don't hear no phone. Okay? It's just a figment of your imagination. You hear me? You're insane. You're a maniac. And soon enough, you'll pay for your crimes."

Dennis still didn't listen.

"The telephone... You're not gonna answer?"

The interrogator sighed. "There's no point talking to you, is there?" He then got to his feet, turned around, and went outside the interrogation room.

Immediately, Dennis freed his hands with the key he had stolen on his way in, grabbed his mask, and picked up the phone.

 _"Look at him. He didn't even bother closing the door behind him. It's like he wants you to kill him."_

"You know what needs to be done." And with that, Dennis put the phone back down, cracked his knuckles and stood up. He opened the door quickly, and the moment after, the officer who had been interrogating him turned around, shock written all over his face.

He didn't have time to reach for his gun before Dennis grabbed him by the throat and punches his lights out. The officer fell down onto the floor, and but a moment later his brains were scattered all over the floor as Dennis brought his foot down on the officer's head. Dennis reached down and picked up the officer's gun, twirled it for a moment in his hands, and then began walking slowly but surely towards the stairs leading up, flanked on both sides by empty cells.

In a moment, Dennis was upstairs. He could feel he was close. She was close. He wanted her blood. He wanted her heart. He wanted all of her. And he would kill anyone who got in the way.

* * *

Dennis left a path of absolute destruction in his wake. Nothing was left alive. Police officers with their heads torn off, their guts spilled out on the floor, and Dennis loved it. He felt like a god.

He could hear the girl scream as he found the keys to the interrogation room. He loved her. He wanted her all to himself.

Nobody else could have her. Nobody!

With a 'ca-chunk', the door was unlocked and Dennis kicked it in. Right in front of him was a man in a suit who was hit by the door and made unconscious. Most likely a therapist.

Dennis stepped inside, his eyes alight with manic glee, ready to tear the girl's clothes off and- ***BANG***

And Dennis fell backwards, a hole in his mask and where his forehead used to be before his brains were splattered out on the floor.

And there Rin stood, gun in hand.

"I'm not your fucking girlfriend, you son of a bitch."

* * *

"CUT!" The voice of the director called out as Rin had spouted her one-liner. "No need for a re-take, that was perfect!"

Rin couldn't help but smile at the director's approval, but also at how real the fake blood looked. It was gonna look wicked in the final product.

"Go home and get some rest, you guys," The director then said, looking over at Rin and Dennis, Dennis who was still just laying there.

"You heard him, Dennis! Get up!"

But Dennis didn't move.

"Dennis? Are you okay?"

And then the sun began to rise over the horizon.

* * *

 _ **ACT I: EXPOSITION**_

 _ **END**_


End file.
